Interior Ministry's National Security Force
FINIS CORONAT OPUS ''- The Latin phrase attributed to American and European IM:NSF members.'' Overview The Interior Ministry's National Security Force is an official public security bureau acting under the orders of the National Public Safety Commission and administrative figures within the force, though there are exceptions to this. Around 10,000 people unaffiliated with its associated departments work for the IM:NSF. It was formed after Neotokyo was officially founded in 2005, replacing the previously existing Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Public Security Bureau to reflect the changing times of Japan. Their primary goal remains to protect Japan from threats to its national security and stability, such as terrorism and organized crime. Its varied departments encompass many aspects of protection from both domestic and foriegn threats, though they're incapable of offensive strike maneuvers abroad due to the guidelines put forward in the 1947 constitution. They've designated themselves as friendly to the incoming waves of immigrants to Japan, creating thousands of new civilian and combatant-related contractor jobs in an attempt to bolster the Japanese economy with the newly-found population increase and shift towards homogenized ethnic and cultural ideologies under the backdrop of a hyper-capitalist world economy. They've often been accused of using their doctrines of homeland defense and neoliberal-progressive ways of thinking as a facade for an economically-motivated capitalist cash grab in the direction of a dictatorial world government. This theory is both supported and denied by supporters of the theory that China has cemented itself as the dominant world power in the 2030's, several proposing that agencies like the IM:NSF are indications that Japan intends to wrestle that title away from China. In the public opinion, the IM:NSF remains favored by the thoroughly modern younger generation and immigrants to Japan, mainly Americans and Europeans, due to the IM:NSF's notably humane treatment of them in an otherwise hostile environment for refugees. Though their supporters might not know the IM:NSF by name, they're very fervently supportive of the pro-governmental and liberal nature of the IM:NSF and their typically charitable behavior that often comes off as philanthropic to the usual observer, despite the fact that this behavior is often a PR ploy to drum up public support. The employees and agents serving the IM:NSF are typically well-trained and competently versed in a variety of different fields, though there are obviously exceptions to this. It's a pretty thoroughly ideologically homogenized workplace, despite public advertising claiming the opposite. Most agents adopt a political and philosophical viewpoint that can be found in Thomas Hobbes's book Leviathan, though a prevailing viewpoint also exists in the way of social Darwinism as a justification for the rampant systematic injustice that takes place during the events of Trinity. Technologically speaking, the IM:NSF remain one of the most sophisticated forces currently performing operations. The vast majority of the allotted budget for the organization goes towards developing, researching, and testing equipment like CLOSET.V-compliant devices and other war machines. History Once Neotokyo had been established as a functioning community in the Bay of Tokyo, the necessity of a more powerful governmental security service became apparent through the spiking rates of organized crime activity following the opening ceremonies of the first freeway structures connecting mainland Tokyo and the artificial island. While the Cabinet of Japan continued to reconstruct a democracy from the burning embers of the CONTRA Incident, two-hundred hand-selected agents from the recently disbanded Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department PSB were quietly assembled by the Minister of Justice for tests of the efficiency of the new public security model. These tests took the form of investigations conducted over a set of then-recent terrorist bombings on a local subway. When the new security model proved it was capable of providing the NTMA with the required investigative and defensive/security services, the IM:NSF officially took the place of the TMPD:PSB. Growth During the following two decades, the IM:NSF opened employment to the general public and aspiring members of the police alike, bringing in a steady stream of new faces ready for work. The first three public security divisions were formed, being designated as terrorism investigation, radical investigation, and cyber-security respectively. With the newly implemented Autonomous-Action-System, the IM:NSF made significant headway in the direction of a safer country, despite protests from anti-government organizations who raised concerns that the IM:NSF was beginning to become frighteningly similar to the United States' NSA and FBI, comparisons between the United States' Patriot Act and the newly effective Autonomous-Action-System being made. Department Expansion Funding grants from Interpol in the 2020's made department expansion in the IM:NSF possible. Sections 4 and 5 were created, functioning as a foriegn affairs department and espionage investigation department respectively. Section 6 was personally reserved by the at-the-time Prime Minister and their security detail. Sections 7 and 8 were narcotics investigation departments that quickly became defunct due to mismanagement. Section 9 was designated as the special operations group for physically augmented humans who worked in the interest